Robotics is gradually shifting from the design of robots that move very quickly through a carefully defined set of motions to robots that have a higher intelligence and a greater range of operation. As robotics advances, various barriers to further progress may emerge. Among the problems encountered in robot design is the use of complex mechanisms to transfer force from a motor to an arm or finger that needs to be moved. These complex mechanisms may include discrete fasteners and multiple hinge components, that are challenging to align and secure. This adds to the expense and defect rate of the manufacturing process.
Also, the greater the mechanical complexity, the greater the tendency for a mechanism to break down and require repair. The task of repair is also made more difficult, as complexity is increased. A simpler system of interconnections for force transfer would ease the task of originating a robust robot design.